


Star to My Sky

by made1for1life1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Culture, Self-Lubrication, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made1for1life1/pseuds/made1for1life1
Summary: Castiel has been a single omega for a very long time. Even living with his brother in the most populous city in Heaven can't keep him from longing for an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel nodded not really listening. Then again, Gabriel didn’t actually need him to answer. The omega was just happy to chatter away for a bit. Sam was coming over later. Not that Castiel didn’t like Sam. The alpha was good to his brother so the angel was happy. But he was also sad.

“Cassie. Cassie?” Gabriel was calling him, looking worried.

“Yes?” The dark haired male asked flatly.

The archangel sighed. “Castiel.”

“I’m fine Gabriel.”

Feathers rustled and a gold wing streaked with brown draped over the younger angel’s shoulder. “I know you’re not.”

Castiel leaned into the embrace, keeping his own awful wings tucked away. Gabriel’s wings were beautiful. They were sunshine dotted with earth brown. His own were a merciless black streaked with grey. They didn’t attract a mate like an omega’s wings should. Neither did his scent. Gabriel’s honey and sugar smell saturated his nose, drowning out his own ozone and rain.

“Come on Castiel. It’ll be okay.” The four winged angel rocked his little brother. “I swore to you long ago, I wouldn’t be mated until you are. We’ll find you an alpha Cassie.”

“I wish you hadn’t.” The dark winged angel huffed. “I wish you would mate with Sam. You would be happy. It’s been over a hundred decades Gabe.”

“C’mon Cas.” Gabriel hauled the angel down the stairs. “Sam’s bringing his older brother up from earth to meet us. He’ll come up later. Most likely a lot later though. Apparently Dean is late to everything.” He was looking forward to meeting the other alpha. He was, he swore. It was the first time the other Winchester brother had crossed into heaven in several millennia. Their garrison was quite busy on earth and Dean Winchester was its head with his baby brother, Gabriel’s almost mate, as his second in command. It was no wonder they weren’t up often.

Gabriel should have gone down with them. Guilt riddled through Castiel even as he heard the welcome pounding on the door. The archangel should have joined his should-have-been-soon-to-be-mate on earth so very long ago. He was a stumbling block, a fucked up omega. Castiel was wrong.

Gabriel pulled open the door and threw himself at the new arrival. The taller figure caught him easily, his earth tone wings spattered with gold beat to hold them upright. The alpha laughed deeply and folded himself around the archangel.

“Sam.” The omega sighed.

“Hey Gabe.” Sam grinned, rocking him a bit.

They pulled back and Sam tipped his head timidly to Castiel. Then he looked back at the archangel.

“Anything?” Sam asked.

Castiel sighed, his shoulders slumped. Gabriel glanced back at him. He shook his head sadly. The night drove on and Sam cooked them dinner. He was really good. Gabriel was happy. Castiel basked in his brother’s smiles and the annoying high level of flirting between the two. Later on they sat around drinking some human concoction.

“Seriously, I have no idea where he is or how he always manages to show up late to everything.” Sam was lamenting, head rolled back to the ceiling. “Have I told you about that stunt he pulled with the vampire nest?”

Castiel just nodded and stood up. “I think I’ll just retire for the night.”

Gabriel nodded mercifully. “You can meet him tomorrow. Gabriel and I will wait up a bit more. We’ll all go out for breakfast or something.”

The dark haired omega nodded climbing the stairs. He liked his room. It was soft shade of grey blue that was comforting to him. It was like the imposing storm that he reeked of. The bed had white sheets on it though they weren’t chosen for their color but rather the fact that they were amazingly soft. Castiel’s windows were open. This was a traditional trait for the room of an unbonded omega. Their alpha could find them night or day so windows were left open and they remained vigilant.

Castiel wished he could close his window. Would that finally give fate the answer it wanted? Whoever was out there that had made him had won a lonely omega, bound to making his brother and his brother’s mate miserable. With how long they had been open the glass panels might have been rusted shut so he left them be. Maybe, perhaps, he was holding out some small hope. Castiel fell into bed, black wings splaying against the white backdrop, grey patches sticking out like a cloud against a blueblack sky.

He started at the ceiling aimlessly. He wished he could sleep. His dreams were beautiful sometimes. They were full of alphas that laughed, that gave him their attention and their smiles. His dreams showed him and Sam and Gabriel and Castiel’s own alpha. They showed all the beauty he could never have.

There was a clatter by the window and Castiel glanced over. There was an alpha sitting in his window, nostrils flaring. The omega looked away. They would catch his scent and go. They always did. He had learned after the first time that none of them stayed. They caught the smell of omega first and flew in, the grating of his personalized scent hit their nostrils soon after, and then they flew off. It was typical.

The first time this had happened, he had been so pleased. So ecstatic. The man had landed lightly on the window, all power and grace, his red wings flaring with blinding power and a charming grin. All at once the smile had vanished as pungent storm scent caught his attention, and the sheer darkness of the wings. The alpha had left in a hurry. Castiel was heartbroken.

Fingers lightly trailed down his head and Castiel jumped. He flipped over on his back rapidly to stare at the creature looming above him.

“Shh. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” A deep voice mumbled softly.

The omega sat up with his head cocked. “Y-you’re not leaving.”

The other man bent down and Castiel could look into his deep green eyes. “Why would I when everything I want is right here?”

“But I’m…” The angel trailed off, inhaling deeply. The alpha smelled like damp bark, the woods after a rain fall. He smelled perfect.

A pair of wings nudged into his lightly. Castiel shivered. Touching wings was like rubbing your grace across another seraph’s. The alpha chuckled and ran his cheek along the omega’s, nuzzling his ear. His knee came up onto the bed next to the dark haired angel’s hip. The sheet of feathers behind him nudged forward to Castiel’s once again. They dipped and rubbed and pushed trying to get the omega’s wings to unfold and play.

He for one couldn’t even move. It wasn’t catching up to him. There was an alpha in front of him with the most amazing smell in the world who wasn’t leaving. It just left Castiel sitting with his jaw open, wings twitching in surprise.

“Are you okay?” The alpha abruptly pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not leaving.” Castiel said dumbly.

The angel sat back. “I thought we established this already.” He sounded amused. “Here.”

The alpha stood up and went to stride across the room. Before he could stop himself, Castiel grabbed his sleeve. He looked away burning with embarrassment. A hand covered his own and gave a light squeeze. The omega didn’t look up again until he heard a grinding sound. The alpha closed both of the big heavy windows. Apparently they weren’t rusted open.

“Better?” The alpha purred, returning back in showy form.

He spread his wing shoulders out past his actual shoulders and puffed them up a bit. He looked every bit the gigantic, hypersexual alpha he should. They were twin expanses of molten grey dotted still with black. Castiel gasped at the odd feeling of becoming aroused. Coupled with that was a natural omega reaction, lubrication was supplying itself abundantly. He clutched at the sheets around him, looking at the alpha. The green eyes sharpened when they caught the change in scent. A deep rumbling purr worked through the alpha’s chest.

“Please?” Castiel whined unable to think.

The other returned to the bed dragging Castiel up to him. The omega surged into his arms, pushing his wings forward to collide with the grey white feathers in a clumsy mess. The alpha rumbled, pleased. He pushed his nose against Castiel’s neck and started lipping at it. The omega writhed against him and yelped when their groins met.

“Heaven above, you’re so beautiful.” The taller male growled. “I want you. I want to lick you open then watch you ride me. I want to carry your scent everywhere I go. Will you let me? Please let me.” The omega was taken aback. He hadn’t known this is how it would be. It was mind blowing and intense. He wanted to plaster himself on the alpha. He wanted that scent. He just wanted. He was wanted.

Was this how Gabriel felt all the time?

“Yes.” Castiel answered in a wobbling voice.

The alpha rewarded him with a grind of his hips. He leaned forward, putting Castiel on his back. Their wings tangled. The alpha opened his widely and lifted the feathery sheets. The stunned blue eyed angel took the offer and pressed his delicate inner wing up to the other’s.

“Oh!” The omega gasped.

The green eyed angel groaned. His arms shook just keeping himself from crushing Castiel. Flight feathers and downy ones collided and combined and sent fire sizzling through the pair. Castiel leaned up, hesitant. Then he pressed his lips to the alpha’s. A low growl told him he was doing something right. The alpha waved his hands over them and suddenly they were skin on skin.

“Father help me.” Castiel groaned.

The green eyed man rolled his hips. The omega yelped and clung to him.

“Careful.” The alpha chuckled. “Wouldn’t want him to come here right now.”

Castiel just pressed upward. The other angel nipped down his torso onto his stomach. The omega twitched at the tickle of breath over him. Warm hands slipped over his trembling thighs. Their wings moved together, pressing and preening and mixing. The omega moved a hand down and put it on the alpha’s head, making sure he was real, he was there. His hand dug into the soft light brown hair. The alpha looked up and tipped his head to the side, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s palm.

The alpha dipped down. The omega sucked in air and arched up involuntarily. The other held him fast and sucked on his length.

“Oh Heaven.” Castiel barely held his voice below a scream.

The alpha moved a hand down the omega’s pale delicate inner thigh making sure to drag his nails lightly over the skin. The dark haired angel whimpered as one battle hardened finger slipped around his entrance. The sphincter muscles twitched and dilated to accommodate it. Before Castiel could even adjust to that the alpha had pulled off him and shuffled back even more. He lapped down the omega’s soaked thighs and Castiel whined. It felt so good, so longed for. The alpha let his tongue run over his own finger. And around it teasing the sweet pink muscle. The omega shivered and rode out whatever his alpha would give him.

Castiel bucked and whimpered as the alpha twisted his finger. His rough tongue skimmed over the semi opened hole until the omega was wrecked. The alpha lapped at him once more then flicked his tongue into Castiel’s opening. The smaller seraph convulsed, abdomen contracting harshly. He shuddered and panted as the green eyed male licked. The alpha withdrew his finger and tongued him more deeply. The omega lay in stunned stillness until the other lifted his head. Suddenly the gray winged angel flipped them over and Castiel fell forward. His coal wings flapped out to catch him but he still landed on the alpha’s chest.

“Hey beautiful.” The green angel laughed hugging him close for a second.

The deep woods smell surrounded the omega. He nuzzled the alpha; he was calmed and aroused and Heaven above it felt good. He felt wanted. Wetness covered his cheeks.

“Hey.” The alpha pulled him in a little looking worried. “What’s wrong? What’d I do?”

The omega sniffed and wiped his face. Castiel smiled.

“I-It’s been a long time. Every alpha has passed me by,” Castiel put his head down on the alpha’s chest. “I didn’t think there was anyone left for me.”

Hands stroked over his shoulders and up his wings. “Mmhmm. You know what beautiful, I think they knew you were mine. Left you for me ‘cause I’m not letting you go now.”

Castiel looked up blinking. The green eyed angel swiped a finger over his face and pulled him down for a long slow kiss. Fire built up inside the omega and he writhed. The alpha helpfully guided him back. The blue eyed angel sat back abruptly opening his jaw as the entirety of the alpha slid into him at once. In a frenzy Castiel rocked watching the alpha lay still with wide eyes. He was stunned to stillness by the sight of his omega taking what he needed.

Huffing breaths spouted from the alpha when he finally unfroze. The black wings teased his own incessantly and the alpha growled, pleased. Their wings messed together and his hands came up to Castiel, rubbing, teasing, and giving him everything he ever could have wanted. Blackness and greyness convulsed around them, their wings losing any rhythm and just frantically grinding. The omega gaped and tilted his head back as he felt the alpha’s cock base swelling. It ground against the most delicate point in him sending bright lights across his vision. The alpha knot stuck fast in him and the omega came with a shudder open mouthed. The green eyed angel groaned and released in Castiel. They both just sat still panting.

“So beautiful.” The alpha ran his hands over Castiel’s face.

The omega was so out of it, he just stared, barely hearing. The alpha chuckled and purred, moving the black winged angel around until Castiel was cuddled to his chest. Everything was hazy and pleasant.

“I’m so glad I found you. My first time in heaven in forever and I get you. I hope you’ll come back to earth with me. Or I can stay with you. As long as you’re by my side.” His alpha continued whispering until Castiel drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A phone went off far too close to his head. Castiel sighed and buried his face into the feathers close to his face. He sniffed only to blink hazily awake as the presence next to him shifted. An arm reach past him to grope about unsteadily and grab at the little piece of human technology.

“Hello?” A deep rough voice groused.

-

“No I don’t know what time it is.”

-

“Chill out little bro. Listen man I found my mate.”

-

“Yeah I thought you would say that.”

-

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a bit. Lemme get cleaned up.”

-

“I didn’t say anything. You were the one that imagined that.”

-

“Yeah. Whatever. Bye.”

The phone slapped back to the table top. The alpha groaned and wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging him tight.

“Good morning.” The green eyed angel grinned.

Castiel buried his face into the taught chest. “What was that about?”

“Mmmm.” The alpha nuzzled the omega’s dark hair. “Just my baby brother. I was supposed to meet his mate last night. I was already late and then I found you so. Yeah.”

“Who’s your brother?” Castiel yawned.

“I don’t know if you’ll know him. My garrison’s been stuck on earth for quite a while. Sam Winchester?”

The black winged angel nodded tiredly then sat bolt upright, jolting the larger angel who immediately started scanning for danger. Seeing none he sent the omega a confused look.

“You’re Sam’s older brother? The brother of the one that’s going to be mated to Gabriel Novak? Dean Winchester?” Castiel crawled onto the alpha with elation.

“Yeah?” The green eyed angel looked amused and confused. “That’s me.”

Castiel started to laugh. “I’m Gabriel Novak’s brother.”

“You’re Castiel? The shy, dark winged angel?” Dean poked at him, catching his mirth. “The little guy that Sam thinks would make the world’s cutest puppy?”

“Not a puppy.” Castiel pouted, then chuckled.

The omega collapsed onto the grey winged angel. They laughed together. Castiel nuzzled him and the alpha chuckled roughly pulling him closer. They lay there basking in each other and the morning. Castiel realized that his room was quite warm with the window shut. He liked it like that.

“Come on.” The blue eyed angel finally hauled himself up. “We should go see our brothers.”

“Care for a shower first?” Dean hummed, making no effort to get up.

“If I agree to that will it make you get up any faster?”

“You should answer and find out.” The alpha grinned.

The omega smiled and gave his wings a seductive shiver before dashing into the adjoining bathroom. Heavy footsteps followed him in a hurry. They eventually pulled themselves out of the shower, thankfully without any slipping and falling. Dean nibbled at Castiel’s neck while the other dried off.

“You are making this very difficult.” The dark haired male said, amused.

Heavy arms wrapped around his chest. “You’re making concentration difficult.” The alpha grumbled in good humor.

“Get dressed.” Castiel shoved him off, pulling his own clothes on.

Dean laughed and kissed him on the neck. The other angel wasn’t having it and dragged him down for a real kiss. They stood there nuzzling for a minute. The taller angel sighed and his wings swung possessively around the omega. Castiel pressed his black feathers to them in a warm embrace. The alpha huffed, his breathe ruffling the shorter angel’s hair.

“I’m hungry.” The alpha said after a while.

The dark haired angel laughed into his chest and hugged him tighter. “You need to be dressed.”

Dean huffed. “Fine.” He wriggled his human clothing back on.

Castiel tugged at the rough fabric that was so different from Heaven’s. He grabbed the alpha’s hand and dragged him out the doorway. Dean chuckled and followed him down the stairs. Castiel paused to unlock the front door. Dean sniffed and followed the scent of his own bloodline.

“Sammy!” The alpha called out walking into the kitchen.

“Dean?” The other alpha stood up. “Hey man.”

Their heavy builds slapped together and they tapped wings lightly. Dean reached up and ruffled his younger but taller brother’s hair.

“Hey!” Sam swatted his hand away.

“And this is him?” Dean extended his hand.

“Gabriel.” The omega took the offered hand.

The older Winchester nodded. “Good to finally meet you.”

“And here’s…” Gabriel trailed off as his little brother came in and.

And.

AND!

And pressed himself boldly to the alpha’s side! Dean shifted to put Castiel behind his shoulder and tuck a shining grey wing around him like a cape. Sam and Gabriel gaped.

“You found a mate! You and Castiel?” Sam nearly yelped.

The alpha leaned slightly into the black winged angel. “Me and Cas.”

“Haha!” Gabriel tackled his younger brother in a hug.

Dean quickly shifted his wing out of the way of the two omegas. They hugged tightly, the archangel swinging his brother back and forth. He chuckled and shifted to stand next to his own brother, lightly tapping him with a wing. They watched fondly as Gabriel swung the dark winged angel about.

Dean perked up and looked at Sam. “Hey. This means you get to bond with Gabriel right?”

Sam looked over at the long haired angel and cocked his head, eagerness and hesitance in his eyes.

“Yes.” The omega looked over with trouble scrawled over his gaze. “Yes it does.”

Gabriel leapt out of Castiel’s arms and grabbed his alpha by the sleeve, nearly bowling him over their haste to exit.

Dean just laughed and hollered after them. “See you at dinner. Maybe.”

Castiel huddled up next to him. The alpha hugged him tightly and grinned. The omega smiled right back.


End file.
